Power Rangers: Aztec Guardians The Beginning
by butterflyinc
Summary: Yucatan is awaken after 3 thousand years of sleep, he and his minions seek to destroy the city of Parrot Bay and take back the Globe Scepter. Albert Lopez is alerted to it, and in desperation he goes to the local high to teach and to search for guardians. Will the new guardians that he chooses save the world. Or will they fail. Also, looking for 2 of the elite rangers. Please R&R!


**Power Rangers: Warrior Guardians, Episode 1 (A beginning to end all beginnings!)**

By: Butterflyinc

A/N: I'd like to thank all those who entered the contest. I also I hope I portray the ones that I chose right! Anyways, here it comes! I hope you enjoy it. Also thanks to all those who entered:) I really appreciate it! Anyways with out not further ado, The episode. Thanks for reading :)

**Disclaimer: I don't ow**n **Power Rangers, those rights belong to Sinban. All I own is the story and setting. Also the other rangers (besides the Green Ranger) belong to the rightful owner, and a big thanks for them letting me use them!**

**Show: Power Rangers**

**Setting: Parrot Bay (Modern Times)**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Violence, Language, Innuendoes and adult situations.**

**Special Note: All of Yucatan's POV will be in italics.**

**~XX~XX~**

**(Yucatan's hidden Cave.)**

Edward Lornece, a modern day explorer and business man stumbled upon a cave. The cave was shaped like a massive head and it had green vines scattered all it. A large and formidable ancient looking statue guarding the place.

It had taken Lornece and his men a few days to reach the cave, that was rumored to hold an evil spirit. It was also known to be holding a lot of gold. Or so the lendends say, he didn't believe in either one. Boy was he about ready to get a rude awakening!

As soon as he entered the cave, he came to a jar and placed his hands upon. It was a as if he was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame.

"Edward," a voice whispered hauntingly, as if drawing him into some strange type of reverie or trance. It was like the haunting looking jar shaped like a massive ancient egg-shaped solid gold. This artifact would be worth a fortune if he could get it out of the cave!

He could just see the offers collectors wold give him. He could almost taste the money.

He felt a sudden energy rush forward. Time seemed to slow down, to an extreme crawl as he felt something crawl into him. He felt a wicked and ancient energy purge through him. Possessing him and taking away all of his pure goodness. The shadows started to consume him in a dizzy speed, as he was sucked up and transformed. His screams could be heard through the cave.

His men suddenly watched in horror as his body was rippled into a scary looking monster. It had big fangs, horns on top of it's head. It was dark red and black in color with massive holy bat wings. It had intricate gold tooling tattoos, that seemed to glow in the dank light of the head-shaped cave. It had sharp and pointed claws. It was wearing a massive coat and pant, the weapon it wield was a massive looking spear. It had translation on it.

The monster turned to the men to speak. "I am Yucatan, the greatest warrior alive, you men will be my henchmen." he spoke in a deep rumbling voice, that shook the cave's roof.

The men relying on flight and fight response, took flight and scattered. They ran like scared little mice.

"Foolish humans," The beast chuckled as his hand glowed a deep menacing red color. As he cast the dark crimson beam towards the scampering men. All of them were transformed into his minions. Not one survived the tragic events the were cast upon them.

"Welcome back, Midor, my right hand man and minion maker," he said addressing a massive gray ogre looking creature with red hairy feet and black wings.

"Welcome, Hudane, the wicked demon with an evil purpose," Yucatan said, addressing a blob-like creature with a massive pointed tail, gray in color, with creepy looking fangs hanging out his mouth.

"And, welcome the other's. It feels so good to be woken up! And with out those pesky and infuriating guardians sealed up in stone tablets. They can't do a damn thing to stop me!" the evil warrior laughed as he and his new minions swept into the darkness, looking forward to taking over the world.

XXX

**(The old monastery/Albert Lopez's residence)**

Albert filling out paper work, from Izzabella's last event of getting in trouble, for flushing some cheerleader's Iphone down the toilet. He sighed and shook his head, as he began to fill out the expulsion forms. When he was on the last line of signing the paper when he suddenly sensed something wrong.

Something with the old ancient cave, that his ancestors(on his mother's side) had been guarding for thousands of years. The cave held an evil spirit in it. Something had to be amiss. He set his pen away and walked to the book case frantically searching for a book to a secret entrance. He found the book. He made his way to the secret entrance that held all the secrets. The secrets were left over from three thousand years ago.

As he made his way down the secret entrance, all of the stone tablets were glowing. This alerted a deep terror inside Albert. He couldn't believe after all 3 thousand years of peace, the balance had been disturbed. He could sense the evil spilling out from the pores of the underground.

His eyes glanced from one tablet to another. They were glowing their chosen colors, alerting him that it was time to step up and find the new guardian.

He sighed and walked over to a massive pillar in the middle, with the bracelet intrusted to him from his family. The pillar was massive and it had a sun shaped crest on the top of it, the light was shining down. The light was usual a placid blue, but now was an angry rage filled red.

He took his bracelet off and stuck it into the key hole. A loud crashing and tinkling sound could be heard.

As the stone tablets popped up, he sensed an intruder. He spun around and got into a fighting position. He was taught an ancient type of martial arts, passed down from family member to family member. He glanced over at the silhouette that stood in the door way.

"What the hell Albert?" a female's voice said.

He turned and saw a shocked Izzabella standing there. He stood in shock, did she see what he did. He looked up at the Jaguar tablet; the green light seemed to shine in Izzabella's presence, brighter then it was before.

"Bella, what did I say about your language?" he lectured.

"Not to swear as much, it's not proper for a young—who cares!" she said, taking a step into the massive ancient chamber.

"What are these?" she asked gesturing to the large glowing stone tablets. Izzy stood in shock as she glanced at the large tablets. All of them had some animal depicted on them. The jaguar one seemed to draw her interest the most. She glanced up at the massive tablet with interest.

"Why is thing glowing?" she asked curiously, reaching out to touch it, when Albert stopped her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Don't touch them, their stone tablets for—nothing that you'd understand. Don't you have some homework to do?" he asked annoyed.

"Nope."

Albert annoyed turned back to the stone tablets and sighed. He would be the one, like his ancestor 3 thousands years before, would find the young guardians. He already had been given a job at Parrot Bay High as a Latin History teacher.

Highschool like that, would be a perfect place to seek out potential guardians.

"Leave."

Izzy looked up at him and sighed. "Fine, whatever just come up. Miguel made supper already.

Albert stared in amazement as he saw her bathed in a green light. He knew that she was the green guardian. He reached into the box that had popped up and threw her a strange looking bracelets. He then snapped the box shut. He needed to get Miguel to transform them into something...more modern...

AG~AG~AG

**(Underground lair, of Yucatan: Parrot Bay.)**

_Yucatan was just getting settled into his dark new surroundings. It was the same old underworld he was use to. _

_All he needed was to produce his Giltiens__to take over the world. He smiled wickedly at himself. He needed to get the scepter from those, stupid monks. It would be easy—it would be like–taking candy from a baby. He didn't have those stupid guardians to stop him this time and seal him in the stuffy and claustrophobic vessel._

_He would get his revenge and his scepter. He was so close to victory he could almost taste it. _

_All he needed was to come up with a plan._

"_Midor, make me some Giltiens and make sure theirs a bunch. I want to bring this pathetic human world into a chaotic mess!" he said his deep voice rumbling. _

_Midor bowed and said, "As you wish, Milord." _

"_Very good, see to it—" _

_Yucatan was cut off by a massive mutant red looking lobster with wings beast walking in. The creature was a bright blue and he had massive pinchers, so huge they could rip apart steel. He was a nasty looking thing with a hat and saber, shaped like a claw of a lobster tucked in. _

"_Who is this?" Yucatan asked curiously. _

"_That Milord, is some monster—that I'm ashamed of making." Midor said with a begrudged sigh while shaking his head._

"_Hello your Highness, I'm Lobstron, I'm the worst thing to cause chaos! I'll get those humans stirred up!" the lobster-like creature exclaimed slapping his claws together. _

_Yucatan arched a gold tooled eyebrow and chuckled darkly. "Is that so? I do admire your enthusiasm, you're hired." _

"_Oh thank you! You won't regret it! I'll get that scepter for you!" the energetic lobster says bouncing up and down. _

_Midor just sighed and slapped himself on the forehead. What was he thinking when he created the beast..._

~AG~AG~

Izzy sighed and stared up at the roof of the car as she was toted to school. She hated nothing more then being coated by her foster father. She sighed and stared out of the window. Here was a new school and new pain in the ass semester. She just hoped she didn't get expelled.

She couldn't late till she graduated so she could got to computer graphics program. She may be a trouble maker, but she got good grades all the time. She just was a trouble maker. The reason why she got in fights was, because she was a misfit with a bad past...

She sighed and took her game system out of pocket and began playing a game.

"There's your new school!" Albert exclaimed, as he pulled his SUV into his assigned parking lot.

"Yippee Kyeaye mother—"

"Izzabella, knock it off, quit quoting Bruce Willis," Albert grumbled in embarrassment as the other teacher turned towards them. He sighed and had the urge to throw his briefcase loaded with his papers at her. That wasn't the only thing in it...

His son, Miguel, had managed to transform all of the old bracelets into morphers. They had the capability to transform the young guardians into Power Rangers.

Izzy shrug and laughed. "So, I like Die Hard."

"Today's going to be stressful." he grumbled as he and Izzy made their way to the building...

XXX

Albert sighed as he scanned his first hour class for the potential guardians. He could sense each of their energy. He looked to his left and saw a large black haired male sitting in the back of the class. His aura was strong an red and brave, like an eagle. He had the potential of the red ranger.

He looked to his left and saw Bella shooting daggers at the male with blond hair, he had something that had ticked her off. He had the aura of blue. His spirit was strong and playful, like a sealion.

"What's your name?" the blond haired male asked Izzy.

Izzabella Turner," she grumbled turning back to her notebook doodle.

"Hm, nice to meet you too," he said sarcastically.

She just scoffed and turned back to her note book. He looked up at Izzabella and went back to his homework.

Albert glanced at Izzy, she of course had the aura that was green. Her spirit was strong and cunning, like a jaguar. Like the wild cat, she was feral when it came to people...

He looked back in the classroom a boy with chocolate colored hair and matching eyes, he was glancing with boredom at the clock, probably waiting for first hour to be over. He could sense a strong grounded yellow aura about him. Yet, the boy was reckless and head strong like his spirit. He reminded him of a boar.

He glanced up in the direction of a girl with long wavy hair, she was timidly looking down at her sparkly ballet flats. Her hair was cast in her eyes. Her aura was pink...yet she was shy. She also had some hidden intelligence there. Her spirit was clever and quiet like an owl.

He sighed and smiled inwardly as he sensed the new guardians that he was going to have to train...

**BOOM!**

Albert heard window's shatter and heard kids screaming in the hall. He automatically looked up at Izzy.

"What? I didn't blow up the toilets again! Honest, I swear—" They were cut off by evil laughter giggles filling the hallway.

"Help! It's some kind of monster!" he heard someone yell.

Albert could sense some evil force. He knew that it was one of Yucatan's henchmen. He sighed and shook his head. It was too soon..he didn't even have his rangers chosen.

Suddenly the door blasted open and he glanced up at a massive lobster looking creature scamper into the classroom sending most of the students screaming their heads off. All of the children fled, expect for the five of the ones he was observing.

The blond male stared at the beast sizing it up thinking of a way to escape and save himself.

The wavy blond haired girl was to scared to runaway, cowering under the desk. She probably was wishing she could disappear.

The black haired stared up at the creature and laughed, probably thinking it was some kind of practical joke.

The male with matching hair and eyes sneered at the beast and went to charge for it. Not thinking with his head.

Izzy glowered at the mutant looking seafood.

"Hey you know, it's four mile past her to Red Lobster!" she sneered.

"Shut up!" she heard the blond male yell at her.

"Up—"

"Ha Ha, cower you pathetic human, I'm Lobstron, the ruiner of your day. The creature of your nightmares—"

"Shut up you over grown piece of seafood!" the brown haired male yelled.

"Seriously, what is that thing, it looks like something from a vintage horror movie," the black haired male said.

"I am–damn, I'm—" suddenly the creature was absorbed in some massive thing of shadows. Before they could do anything about it; an evil voice spoke up in a rumbling tone.

"Hello, Albert, I hope you enjoyed the little display of my power. I can do much worse, if you want to save your pathetic city, just hand over the scepter and the human race bow down to me!"

Albert sneered at the talking mass of shadows. "Never, I got the Guardian Rangers here," he mocked bravely.

"What?" the one with the red aura said.

"Excuse me?" the yellow Aura male said.

"Huh?" the blue aura male asked.

"Eh?" the pink aura female said.

"What the hell?" Izzy said, being the foul mouthed girl she is.

The shadows just laughed in amusement. "Those pathetic humans, practically still babies themselves are no where near the guardian rangers as you had before. In fact, their pathetic—"

"Oh you call yourself powerful when you're a massive talking shadow, how threatening," the black haired male spoke.

"Now boy—"

"The name's Ryan," he said.

"Whomever you are, that doesn't make a difference. I still will crush your pathetic city and then the world!" Yucatan's voice chuckled darkly.

"Bring the scepter and I'll spear the city. You have one hour to gather your pathetic ranger and have them meet my minion at the Nova pier." the shadow cloud said as it disappeared as soon as quickly it manifest.

All of the young adults looked baffled at Albert.

"Guardian Rangers?" one spoke.

"Yes Beckett, Guardian Rangers?"

"What are they?" the girl asked

"Juliet, I'll explain in a little bit.

"They're a group of people trained to destroy Yucatan and protect the world. I thought that thing was a legend," Izzy said sounding rational for once.

"I'll explain it to you guys, just follow me," Albert said, guiding the five chosen students out of the class Room.

"I don't like the feeling of this.." Ryan said.

To be continued...

XXX

End of part one.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first installment of the story. I had fun writing it, I hope I portrayed your character right. If not, I'm sorry! I actually like all of the characters submitted. Oh! Um, about the monster thing if you have an idea for a creature villain . Just submit it and I'll pick it! Anyways thanks for reading! I hope you guys stay tuned for the next episode. Should be out next week!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-Butterflyinc **

**P.S.: Please leave a review. I'm also looking for two more rangers I need the Solar Ranger(Gold and white who is elite ranger) and I need Storm(White and crimson) If you want to enter just submit your person...**


End file.
